yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss
の ハローハウンド | romaji_name = Higan no Akki Harōhaundo | trans_name = Harrowhound, Malebranche of the Afterlife | image = CagnaMalebrancheoftheBurningAbyss-SECE-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1500 | def = 300 | number = 09342162 | effect = Continuous, Condition, Ignition, Trigger | lore = If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn. ● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. ● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard. | fr_lore = Si vous contrôlez un monstre (monstres "Abysses Ardents" exclus), détruisez cette carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'1 des effets suivants de "Cagna, Malebranche des Abysses Ardents" par tour, et uniquement une fois le tour. ● Si vous ne contrôlez aucune Carte Magie/Piège : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. ● Si cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière : vous pouvez envoyer 1 Carte Magie/Piège "Abysses Ardents" depuis votre Deck au Cimetière. | de_lore = Falls du ein Monster kontrollierst, das kein „Brennenden Abgrund“-Monster ist, zerstöre diese Karte. Du kannst nur 1 der folgenden Effekte von „Cagna, Grimmetatze des Brennenden Abgrunds“ pro Spielzug verwenden und in dem Spielzug nur einmal. ● Falls du keine Zauber-/Fallenkarten kontrollierst: Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. ● Falls diese Karte auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 „Brennenden Abgrund“-Zauber-/Fallenkarte von deinem Deck auf den Friedhof legen. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro che non è un mostro "Abisso Bruciante", distruggi questa carta. Puoi utilizzare solo 1 dei seguenti effetti di "Cagnaz, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. ● Se non controlli nessuna Carta Magia/Trappola: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. ● Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero: puoi mandare 1 Carta Magia/Trappola "Abisso Bruciante" dal tuo Deck al Cimitero. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro que não seja um monstro "Abismo Ardente", destrua este card. Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Cagna, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Se você não controlar nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. ● Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode enviar 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha "Abismo Ardente" do seu Deck para o Cemitério. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo que no sea un monstruo "Abismo Ardiente", destruye esta carta. Sólo puedes usar 1 de los siguientes efectos de "Cagna, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. ● Si no controlas Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. ● Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio: puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa "Abismo Ardiente" en tu Deck. | ja_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | support1 = Spell Cards | support2 = Trap Cards | mst1 = Destroys itself | summon1 = Special Summons itself from your hand | misc1 = Only once per turn | misc2 = Variable effects | action1 = Activates from your Graveyard | action2 = Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard | archetype1 = Burning Abyss | archsupport1 = Burning Abyss | database_id = 11634 }}